The Insane School Located Somewhere in Tokyo
by Fish Trap
Summary: Teachers who work for the military, girls with magical powers, guys with blue hair - How can it get any weirder at Mt. Soscarymakesyouwetyourpantsandfartinhorror High!


A/N: Hi, it's me, Yana with another fic! It's gonna be crazier and funnier, trust me. Oh yeah, this is a **fanfic** so if there's something wrong with it or it's not following the plot**, I don't care**. Why? Because this is a **fanfic**, duh.

Anyway, this fic starts somewhere after Galaxy Angel 1, in the middle of Azumanga Daioh, somewhere in between Battle City, after V Force, after the second CCS movie, in the middle of UFO Baby and somewhere in Ranma 1/2. Take it away, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Yana doesn't own Azumanga Daioh, Beyblade, Card Captor Sakura, Galaxy Angels, Ranma 1/2, UFO Baby, Ultra Maniac, Yu-Gi-Oh and Mount Soscarymakesyouwetyourpantsandfartinhorror.

Prelude: A Mission And Old Friends!

One day in space... 

"Yum! Your cookies are the best, Milfeulle!" complimented a blue-haired girl with sheep or goat-like ears. "No, Mint, it's not me. It's just the ingredients' quality." replied Milfuelle.

Red lights started flashing. "Warning, warning, warning..." the computer voice said repeatedly. "Looks like we have a mission." said Vanilla in a monotonous voice. "Not again!" whined Ranpha.

A big computer LCD screen showed very complex details about their mission that even they couldn't understand. A computer-like voice started talking. "Angel Brigade, your mission is not like any of your previous missions. It is a difficult one. Plus, you'll have to pay for electricity bills, phone bills, water bills, pay for the pizza you'll be getting weekly..."

"Get on with it!" Forte yelled at the computer. It was silent for a moment. "Very well." it said.

"A few days ago, a weird, insane, old man escaped from jail. His name is Voltaire. He is currently hiding somewhere in Tokyo. Your goal is to find and arrest him once more." Ranpha asked, "But where do we start?" The computer replied, "I'm getting to that. You may get help from his grandson. He studies in Mt. Soscarymakesyouwetyourpantsandfartinhorror High School. We do not know why. Anyway, there you will disguise as teachers and at the same time as students. Don't blow your cover or he will escape again."

Milfeulle raised her hand and asked it, "Um, how are we supposed to find the old man's grandson? We don't know his name or what he looks like." The screen displayed a picture a guy with BLUE hair and BLUE stripes on his face and he was in a high school uniform. "We accidentally deleted the rest of his information so all we have is this picture." The computer explained.

"He's so hot..." Ranpha said dreamily. Forte replied, "Ranpha, the guy's sixteen." Ranpha argued, "And how can you be so sure, huh?" Forte kept silent. Ranpha smirked. "Ha, you have no proof." She turned to the computer. "I accept the mission!"

"I guess it'll be fun being a teacher so I accept!" Milfeulle said happily.

Vanilla closed her eyes for a moment and finally said, "I accept." Nomad cheered her on. "That's the spirit, Vanilla!"

Mint imagined herself in a mascot costume. She exclaimed, "I accept the mission!"

"Good. You shall be transported to your apartment to your apartment immediately. And remember to keep a low profile!" the computer reminded the Angels.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was all the computer heard as the Angel Brigade got sucked into a hole. The computer remembered something. "It seems I had the information to Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson after all! Silly me!"

In the apartment... 

Forte looked around her flat. "So this is where we'll be staying..."

Ranpha complained, "We're here to capture a psychotic grandpa and this is the treatment we get?! Dangit!" She kicked the wall. "Ow! Stupid wall..."

Forte smirked. "You won't last long if you act like that. I may have to let you sleep outside for you to get used to this kind of low life. And I'm serious. There's only one bed." They both looked at the bed.

Ranpha yelled, "WHO THE BOB CARES?! I'm gonna sleep on the bed!" She quickly jumped on the bed. "Booyah! I win!" She stuck out her tongue at Forte.

Where Milfeulle, Mint and Vanilla are staying... 

"Wasn't it nice of them to let us live in a hotel?" Milfeulle said as she was drinking tea. "Yeah, aren't we lucky?" Mint said, flipping through several channels with the remote. Vanilla kept silent as usual and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

"We're gonna have new teachers?" the redhead 11-year-old exclaimed. "Yeah, what's wrong Chiyo-chan?" asked Osaka. She replied, shaking with fear, "What if our teachers are mean and are bad drivers?"

Osaka reassured her, "Don't worry, they won't be like that." Chiyo sighed with relief. Osaka then said, "They'll be spies secretly working for the military, and they've come to get Chiyo's brain!" Chiyo was petrified with fear. Osaka said after a few seconds, "That was a lie." Chiyo anime-fell.

A/N: And that's the introduction!


End file.
